Two Different Seas, One Wave
by Unlimited Goku
Summary: The story of two very different pirate captains, from different seas, and how their origins tie together. Rated T for slight violence in later chapters. This my first story outside of dc fanon and DBZ fanon and especially on this site in years since I was like 13. I'm a grown man now.


This story takes place before the One Piece anime starts, and after the first Peter Pan movie.

The storied history of the infamous Captain Buggy dates back a long time. The sole possessor of the chop-chop fruit has seen his fair share of adventures, even long before he ever met Monkey D. Luffy, the eventual leader of the notorious Straw Hat Pirates. He was known as a criminal to criminals, which in some eyes made him a hero. Pirates themselves were considered criminals by the world government, but the government themselves have always been caught up in some rather underhanded business, so who's really the bad guy here? A villain might not necessarily be a villain, perhaps they just have conflicting views of the issues at hand, does that truly make them evil, because they're different? We shouldn't base our opinion of others on how others may perceive them. We must always remember one thing. There are always three sides to every story; one side, the other side, and the truth.

Another thing we must always keep a note of is that everybody is different. There are no two people identical in every way. Not even identical twins share fingerprints. Everyone has different backgrounds and experiences, circumstances rather, that shape who they were, are and will become. So remember to always be courteous and kind to your neighbor, you have absolutely no clue what their struggle is, or was, or what they've had to endure, and/or overcome.

This is mentioned because when people come together, some immediately connect, via for different reasons of course. Some may share an interest in one thing/person or the next. Or it might be the cliché opposites attract, where they get along because they're at entirely contrasting ends of the spectrum, so the other offers an entirely new perspective. Like the ends of a magnet, if there are two norths sides or two south sides, they won't connect, but north and south or south and north, work and come together in perfect harmony.

The rivalry of our very own clown pirate Captain Buggy and a former crewmate who sported a straw hat and went by the name of Red Hair Shanks were very well known. These two served together under, perhaps one of, if not the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas. Gol D. Roger. They shared many adventures together, discovering devil fruits, fighting together, and constant bickering. Shanks even saved Buggy from drowning once and stayed with him when he was ill, resulting in them both forcibly opting out of one of the crew's adventures. Eventually, however, this all came to a head. Captain Gol D Roger had gotten gravely ill and disbanded the crew. After his public execution as a result of turning himself in, Buggy, Shanks, and the rest of the roger pirates officially went their separate ways.

Many of them, most prominent being both Buggy and Shanks, started their own crews. Though both offered the other chance to be a member and maybe even a first mate of their crews before they ever truly gained notoriety as captains, their conflicting ideals, were too much to overcome. What is interesting though, is how Buggy went about recruitment.

Buggy always was known as a clown, the funny serious guy, who can make everyone, and anyone laugh, even from his days as a young lad in school. It essentially carried over to his teen and young adult years, as he became a pirate and the crew's entertainment. He was never truly taken seriously by those who deemed themselves, warriors. Even with that, though, him being a part of the Roger Pirates, did allow him to garner some serious respect, attention, recognition, and interest, across the East Blue. Buggy was never particularly physically strong, and even though he came with the good occasional battle or retreat strategy, his role was not tactical either. What drew people like Gol D. Roger to Buggy was that knowing if he's involved in anything, hilarity will ensue. Most pirate crews consist of at least on comedian amongst the midst, but it's not the priority. What is mainly looked for is physical prowess, mastery of weaponry, tactical strategist and genius, and people with extraordinarily unusual abilities. Wielding the power of the chop-chop made Buggy amongst the ladder, in his final years with the crew and when he first started on his own.

Though the number of pirates sailing the sea was increasing rapidly, it was still a shock to see how scarce the numbers were in regards to the rest of the world's population. There are vast reasons why anyone would take to life on the seas. From the aspect of adventure, the prospect of action, the desires to dominate, or just for the feeling of freedom and enjoying nature, many people just enjoy the scenery that sailing along the seas and feeling the winds affords you. For some it may be a financial benefit, they find that it's much cheaper than whatever type of fancy life they were living on land, but the seas are indeed an entirely different monster, that's not only referring to the strange creatures that live there. It's an addiction, regardless of your reasoning for setting sail, one you do you'll fall in love. You'll never want to return to your previous life and to be honest, you probably can't. After your many adventures and experiences since you got the paddle or put that sail up, you're a changed person forever. That was the case for Buggy, Shanks, Gol D Roger, etc. They were never the same after those fateful days, doesn't mean the memories good and bad go away however though.

.


End file.
